


Nightmares

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Nightmares, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kate has a nightmare after her encounter with Ari.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Bellisario owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Kate woke with a gasp, clutching her chest, as if that might stop the thundering of her heart. It felt like that organ was going to burst free, and for a second, she thought she might be sick. Swallowing hard, she tried to get control of her stomach, and thought for a second, _Yes,_ , but her gut flipped and sent her running from her bedroom. 

A few minutes later, Kate stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair clung to her sweat-dampened cheeks and her eyes were rimmed with red. Her nose dripped and she reached for a tissue, blowing. She took deep, slow breaths, trying to regain control over herself. “It was just a dream,” she told her reflection sternly, “that’s it.” 

Except Ari’s face kept haunting her. In her dream, he’d licked his lips, and laid his hands on her breasts. Kate tried to tell herself the flush on her cheeks was related to her nausea, and not the way her body’d reacted to that touch. She still felt heavy and damp between her legs, and she groaned, running her hands over her hair. What the hell was wrong with her? Stockholm Syndrome? Ari had threatened her, threatened Ducky, shot Gerald – he wasn’t a good guy! Not like Gibbs. Certainly not like Tony. 

Kate blinked a second. Tony? What was that? Why was she thinking of him? Fixing herself in the mirror with a frosty gaze, Kate pointed a finger at her reflection. “What you need,” she said, “is a good boyfriend.” She ignored the little voice in her head that suggested she take Tony out for a hard ride. He was her _partner_ , for God’s sake, not some roll in the hay. 

Groaning, Kate hit the light switch as she left the bathroom. Yeah, maybe she needed to spend the rest of the night with her vibrator. Or let Abby hook her up with someone. As long as he didn’t wear more eyeliner than she did, it’d be okay, right?

…Right.

Except now she was picturing Tony in eyeliner. Now _that_ was a nightmare.

The resulting giggle carried her back to her bed, and settled her in for the rest of the night.


End file.
